Children of the Storm
by FuwaFuwaKatsu
Summary: A story about my 3 OC's that enroll at Monster High. Join in on their adventures as they try to be real teenagers. (Sorry I didn't actually think about a summary, but please read! I promise it's not completely horrible!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic! *Yay* *Cheers of excitement* *hopefully* this is an idea I've had for a while, I hope you enjoy it! I wrote three chapters and I'm putting them all up, but I won't be writing anymore until I get at least 1 review! Well please enjoy!**_

~Fuwa~

**Chapter 1: Enter! The Children of the Storm**

The halls of Monster High echoed with whispers, passing from one monster to the next.

"Have you heard about the new students?" Lagoona asked Frankie, overflowing with excitement and joy.

"No, well, not yet anyway!" Came her reply.

"I heard they're super weird." Clawdeen joined the conversation.

"Who'd you hear that from!?" Lagoona replied, slightly annoyed.

"From Spectra."

"Well, you know how Spectra's blog is sometimes incorrect; like that time she said I was dating three boys!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Well, that's true. What did you hear Lagoona?" Clawdeen asked, slightly curious.

"Well, I know there are three of them, they're all siblings." Clawdeen and Frankie gave her a 'seriously, is that it?' look.

"And that they're the children of the storm..."

"How is that even possible!?"

"That's why I find them so interesting! A storm can't create an organism like how Frankie's dad made her and a storm can definitely not *cough cough* like our parents did when we were born!"

"So how exactly do these monsters, well….. Exist?" Clawdeen asked sassily.

"No one knows! They just randomly appeared!"

"What else do you know about them?" Frankie asked gleefully.

"I know that the oldest is a boy, I've heard about him on Frightbook, his name is Husher and according to every ghoul that has ever seen him, his looks are to die for!"

"I'm liking these new kids more every minute." Clawdeen replied.

"What about the other two?" Frankie asked, gesturing for Lagoona to continue her explanation.

"They're twins, both ghouls. The older of the two is named Whisper and the younger, her name is Silence and apparently they're both super beautiful and nice!"

"That's fangtastic! I hope we can be friends with them!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I'm hoping to be more than friends with one of them." The three ghouls heard a voice purring behind them, and they knew, even before they looked, that it was a very conniving kitty.

Toralei.

"Actually I know I'll be more than friends with Husher so you ghoul's can keep your claws off of him, he's mine." She purred before she strutted away laughing evilly.

"Ugh, who in their right mind would want to date Miss Werecat?" Clawdeen replied disgusted.

oOoOoOo

_*Meanwhile outside the school, a storm was brewing*_

"Where is this storm coming from? It's going to ruin my hair if it rains!" Cleo complained

"Chill Cleo, we can just go inside." Her level-headed boyfriend, Deuce, replied.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang a flash of lightning making every one jump, a massive gush of wind hit the students, a few thrown back by the pressure.

"My… my… MY HAIR!" Cleo screeched before running off.

"Cleo, wait up!" Deuce called after her.

When the lightning disappeared, there stood three figures.

Comments of 'Look their here!' and 'I wonder if they are as cool as the rumours say' could be heard through out the school grounds. They swept through the front doors, no one even getting a single glance at them. A massive breeze hit the doors, making them crash open, and spread throughout the halls as the three figures walked into the building.

"Is that them!?" Frankie exclaimed, clearly excited.

Finally the three were visible and it was indeed the three who had been at the centre of all the rumours.

There was a tall and extremely handsome boy, with shaggy pure white hair adorned with streaks of violet, his ghost kissed skin covered by a grey unzipped hoodie, sleeves rolled up. Underneath he wore a black singlet that hung loosely over his beautifully defined body. On the shirt there was a design, a black crucifix ruggedly outlined in white, silver vines expanding from it; the vines were surrounded by flames, the colour was so realistic, it made it seem as though his shirt was on fire. He also wore black jeans; several belts and a chain attached. One belt in particular was interesting; its buckle was an emblem of a storm cloud. As for footwear he wore red and black plaid converse. And around his neck sat a frozen drop of rain on a silver chain. A cute smile was plastered on his face, making every girl fall for him including our beloved Werewolf, Clawdeen. And his eyes, beautiful could not explain it. His eyes were different shades of white, silver and grey, moving in a constant rotation, imitating a destructive tornado.

Next to him was a girl whose beauty made every boy fall to their knees. She had waist length, straight, baby blue hair, streaked with white, a side fringe to the right; her bangs pulled behind her head and held up with a cotton candy pink bow. Her ghost kissed skin was flawless; her waist was skinny, long legs and an excited but cheeky smile that made the boys see stars. She wore a sleeveless dress that was splashed with shades of cotton candy, baby blue, mint green and violet; designed in a manner where every splash of colour resembled a glistening, sparkly, exploding firework. A white belt sat around her hips, adorned with an emblem of a storm cloud on the left side. As for foot wear she wore baby blue wedge heels. And in the middle of her collar bone sat what seemed to be a frozen drop of rain on a silver chain. And her eyes were just as extravagant as the boy before her. Flakes of different shades of gold swept through her iris like a sand storm.

And last but not least was a girl as equally as beautiful as the one before her and the boys were on the brink of consciousness. She had waist length, wavy, light teal hair adorned with streaks of white; tied into a low pony tail with a black bow that fell elegantly over her left shoulder. Her bangs framed her ghost kissed face perfectly and her spikey box fringe fell half way down her eyes as it was swept to the left. Her dress out lined her perfect figure beautifully. It was a dress where the sleeves were made of black lace. The lace reached from the bottom of her collar bone and extended to become fingerless gloves where the thumb was placed through a small hole. The rest of the dress was a fierce red, similar to the colour of a flame, or fresh lava. Adorned with patterns of black, silver and white dotted vines intertwined across the dress. Just like her sister she wore a belt but hers was black and the cloud was on her right hip. She wore knee high converse high heel boots, the colour of lava. She also wore a frozen drop of rain around her neck. Just like her siblings she also had mind blowing eyes. Deep silvery blue with shades of lighter blue sweeping across it, just like a rain storm.

"You really weren't kidding when you said he was to die for..." Said Clawdeen clearly drooling over Husher.

"Uhh, Clawdeen? You know you're….. Drooling" Frankie pointed out the obvious.

"He's worth drooling over." Came her blunt reply

oOoOoOo

_*Over to the other trio*_

"Are you guys sure about this? I'm worried that no one will like us and that they'll bully me and... and... and" A young ghoul worriedly said.

"Si! Calm down otherwise you'll start hyperventilating again! We don't want that now, do we?"

The youngest of the three looked at her older sister for assurance.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Si! Look around, they don't look to scary." Said the oldest, trying to reassure his younger siblings.

At that moment a very 'special' kitty walked passed, purring the entire time, whilst staring at Husher.

"Apart from her…." He shuddered

He turned around putting his arms over his younger sister's shoulders, Whisper on the left, Silence on the right. He smiled kindly at both of them.

"Even if the people here are mean or cruel, I promise I'll protect you both, no matter what, I'll be there." Husher said this with deep sincerity.

"Promise?" The two girls asked, synchronised.

"Promise"

_**I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A heated conversation**

"Students, as you may already know, we have three new monsters joining us at Monster High today. Please make them feel welcome." Head Mistress Bloodgood's voice echoed over the intercom.

"And now on with the other announcements-"

"Why do these three get the special treatment!? It's not fair! When I meet them I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Heath exclaimed to his friends Clawd, Mani, Deuce, Gil and Jackson.

At that moment three monsters walked passed, clearly the new monsters, a small breeze entering the hall as they walked to find their assigned lockers. As they walked, a ghoul with baby blue and white hair, winked and blew a kiss their way, none of them knowing who it was directed at.

"Or maybe I'll give them a piece of my heart! ~" Heath said with googly eyes as he scurried after her.

His group of friends just rolled their eyes with an occasional chuckle as they walked away.

oOoOoOo

_*Meanwhile with our new monsters*_

"Hey, babe, I saw you wink at me back there. Name's Heath, Heath Burns, hot stuff" He winked suggestively as his hair lit up with a flame.

Whisper raised an eyebrow to this.

"But- wait, what? I wasn't winking at you I was-"

"Oh babe, come on, don't tease me. I know you want the Heathster, don't deny it." He winked again.

"But I-"

He put a finger to her lips and when he took it away, he leaned closer and closer lips puckered in a disgustingly sloppy manner.

A small storm cloud appeared above him drenching him with rain, cooling down his hot head.

He was surprised about the sudden attack, and this made the two lure quite a lot of unwanted attention.

"First of all, never call me 'babe' or 'hot stuff' again! Secondly, I wasn't winking at you, you hot headed idiot! I was winking at that cute normie boy behind you! And thirdly, if you ever harass me OR my sister my storm will be a million times worse than that little drenching! Got it?!" She exploded with anger.

Heath nodded, fear and embarrassment apparent in his eyes. He then ran off in the opposite direction.

Applause echoed through the halls along with laughter.

Whisper sighed, slightly ashamed at what she had done. Maybe she should apologise later.

She had no idea that the 'normie' had been listening in on her outburst.

"Wow, Whis, I thought you were going to hold it in." Her older brother chuckled.

"Shut up, Hush!" She replied angrily.

"Its okay, Sis, you can do that later, I'm sure we'll see him soon. For now we should find our lockers." Said Silence, completely confusing Husher.

"You're right, let's go!" Whisper smiled cheerfully.

"Do what later?" Husher asked.

The two skipped off happily, leaving their brother behind, not hearing his question.

"Ugh, your twin telepathy annoys me…"

He realised he could hardly see them now.

"Oh no, HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" He shouted after them as he sprinted to catch up.

_*After a little more venturing through the halls, the girls found their lockers*_

"Finally! It feels like this school's a labyrinth! All they need is a Minotaur." Whisper commented.

At that moment Mani Taur ran past.

"Never mind." She said slightly gobsmacked.

Her siblings just rolled their eyes and laughed at her.

"Wait, our lockers aren't all together?" Silence sadly asked.

"It seems mine is down a bit further, I'll see you later." Husher ruffled his younger sister's hair and they waved at his retreating back until he turned the corner.

The two girls turned to face their lockers and saw that there was one locker separating them, Whisper on the left of it and Silence on the right.

"Hmm, I wonder whose locker that is…" Whisper said curiously.

"I hope they're nice…" Silence replied hopeful, as she opened her locker.

At that moment, someone began to walk towards them, Silence being as shy as she is; jumped inside her locker and slammed it shut, locking herself in.

'_Seriously?' _Whisper thought to herself.

"Hi"

Whisper turned to the sound of a frigid male voice and saw the normie boy that she winked at.

"Hi!" She replied energetically, slightly blushing.

He opened the locker that was placed in between the sisters.

"My name's Jackson Jekyll." He said shyly.

"Uhh- oh yeah, I should introduce myself! My name's Whisper Storm, pleased to meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine." He said cutely.

They both fell into an awkward silence.

"I heard what you said back there." Jackson said whilst blankly looking into his locker.

Whisper laughed nervously and then realised she had called him cute during that conversation. At this she blushed slightly embarrassed.

"You heard all of it?" Whisper asked.

"Yeah…" He replied a hue of pink lightly kissing his cheeks.

A few more minutes of awkward silence.

"Heath's not really a bad guy, he just doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Jackson said.

"Yeah, I think I over reacted a bit Haha… *sigh* I really need to apologise" She said slightly depressed.

"Although I should thank you, he always needs a good drenching." Jackson said grinning at her.

Whisper giggled at this, placing her hands over her mouth playfully.

"Wait- didn't you have a sister?" He asked.

She walked to the locker on the other side of him.

"Yeah"

She pulled it open and a girl fell onto the floor, struggling to pull herself up again. Silence jumped up off of the ground ready to run away until Whisper grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Oh no! You're being bullied on your first day?" Jackson asked concerned.

"Actually, she put herself in there; she doesn't really know how to deal with strangers." Explained Whisper.

"Say 'Hi' Silence." Whisper instructed.

Silence turned to face Jackson but instead looked at her feet.

"H-Hi…" She said shyly.

"Jackson, this is my younger twin sister Silence. Silence this is Jackson Jekyll." Whisper introduced

Jackson smiled at Silence.

"Pleased to meet you, Silence."

Silence smiled and nodded.

"Likewise"

That's when Silence thought to herself,

'_This might not be so bad after all.'_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The claws are out**

_*Following our white haired hunk*_

"Ugh, I can't find it…" He growled to himself.

He walked further until he noticed the familiar number on a locker.

"Finally! This has to be it!"

He ran over and put in the combination he was given.

"It opened!" He gleefully sang out.

He began to pull out books which had been organised for him and began placing them in a red bag with black zippers, which strangely appeared out of nowhere. After he had finished he closed his locker and threw the bag over his right shoulder, his right hand keeping a grip on the strap. That's when he realised; he had no idea where he was going.

He saw a few girls across the hall and he began to walk over until a 'precious' kitty cat blocked his way.

"Mi~aow~" She purred.

"Uhh…Hi?" He replied/questioned.

"Hey, handsome, need a guide? I now the purr~fect ghoul for the job!" She winked suggestively and gestured to herself.

He shuddered on the inside.

"Uhh, no thanks, I already have someone who's showing me around, a friend I just made a few minutes ago actually."

Toralei scowled and death stared anyone and everyone down that hall trying to figure out who he was talking about. Finally her curiosity got the better of her; well curiosity did kill the cat.

"Who?" She questioned.

He was slightly surprised but sort of expecting her to ask. He looked around, inwardly cursing, whilst biting his lip and tapping his finger on the single strap he had on his right shoulder.

'_Is there anyone I know!?' _He thought to himself.

'_I had to have heard at least one monsters name! Wait- I think I know her!' _His eyes stopped upon the sight of a beautiful Werewolf, standing with what looked to be a vampire and a mummy of some sort, who looked a bit annoyed.

He stopped studying the ghoul trio and desperately tried to remember her name. He heard it after his sisters and he had entered the school. All of a sudden he had a Eureka moment.

"Clawdeen!" He shouted. He waved at her so that she would be able to notice him.

The wolf turned to the sound of her name. At seeing as to who called out her name, she almost fainted, but then she saw his company and the desperate look on his face and she immediately knew he needed to be rescued.

"Hey, Husher!" She shouted back.

Husher ran towards her completely ignoring Toralei. This pushed her over the edge and she stomped off, hissing the entire time.

He turned around to make sure she was out of hearing range and quickly turned to the brunette.

"Thank you so much! She gives me the chills!" He rubbed his arms and shuddered.

This made Clawdeen laugh cutely, to which Husher replied with a smile.

"How rude of me, I should introduce myself formally! My name is Husher Storm it's a pleasure to meet you Miss…" He waited for her to continue.

"Clawdeen… Clawdeen Wolf. The pleasure's all mine." She smiled at him once again which was quickly returned.

All of a sudden someone cleared their throat behind the two, they turned their heads to see Cleo and Draculaura waiting patiently; well Draculaura was at least.

"These are my friends Cleo DeNile-" Clawdeen gestured to the girl in bandages.

"Pleased to meet you." She said.

He nodded his head in respect.

"Pleasure."

"And this is Draculaura." Clawdeen gestured to the strawberry skinned vampire.

"I know we'll all be great friends!" She cheered.

He smiled kindly at her.

"I'm sure of it."

At that moment the bell rang, interrupting their now awkward conversation, well it was awkward to Clawdeen at least.

"Well, I should be off. Can't be late!" Cleo said before strutting off like a professional model on a runway.

"Me too!" Draculaura cheered.

"I'll see you later Clawdeen" She winked suggestively at her canine friend before bounding down the hallway after the mummified model.

The two stood there for a moment, in complete silence.

"I should probably get going too." She said starting to take a step away, but she was stopped by a sudden grip on her arm.

"Actually, I was wondering if you might be so kind as to help me find my way." He smiled questioningly but also politely.

She was blank faced for a few moments and then realised he had politely asked for help.

"Of course I'll help, do you have your schedule?" she asked.

He stood there for a moment, his brow furrowed, then his face lit up and his lips parted to make a small circular shape. His brow furrowed again and he bit his lip as he began to search his jacket pockets.

Clawdeen held in laughter as best as she could, his faces were just too interesting. She was brought back to reality when she saw him pull a piece of paper out of is left jean pocket.

'_How deep are his pockets, exactly?'_ The beautiful brunette thought to herself.

He began to look over his schedule, but he wasn't quite sure where he was looking. Clawdeen walked over to him, standing quite close, pointing out which initials meant which teacher and which ones identified the class and the classroom they were in. He nodded along to everything she said, only getting bits and pieces of what she was saying but knowing all well, what meant what on the schedule, he just wondered what it would be like being near her.

She pointed at the first class of the day.

"You have Clawculus, which means you're in the same class as me." She commented.

"That's a relief…" He smiled to himself.

She looked up at him and just realised how close she was to him. She could feel his body heat flowing onto her skin, the perfect temperature. She was mere inches away from his perfectly defined body. She stopped fantasizing and took a step back, to stop the temptation.

"We should get going now." She said to him, half shyly.

"Lead the way." He winked, smiled and bowed courteously, gesturing for her to lead the way.

She did as she was instructed and began to walk to the Clawculus room. He stayed close to her for the entire walk.

Husher smiled to himself. He used his peripheral vision to stare at Clawdeen, the sight of her making his smile widen and his ghostly white cheeks be kissed with a hue of pink.

'_I think I'm really going to like it here.'_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
